


Nostalgia

by kritiquer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2018, agatha reminiscing, entry for coc18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: Agatha's happy in California, but sometimes the memories of Watford pull her back.
Relationships: Agatha Wellbelove/Original Female Character(s), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 11





	Nostalgia

California is immensely hot. Agatha had known this from tv shows and from scrolling through the weather forecast on her phone, but no one had ever told her the feeling of having sun rays warm your back and soft sand beneath your feet. 

And why would they? She had always been the golden girl, loved by all. No one, least of all herself, had ever suspected that she would run off in the middle of a crisis; it took months for her to convince herself that it was okay. That she wasn’t someone’s happily-ever-after. Her friend taught her that, a tall brunette who radiates self-love and instilled some onto Agatha. 

“Hey, Aggie,” a voice called, “you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Her friend didn’t seem to believe her, but nodded none-the-less. Truth was, Agatha had been convincing everyone around her that she was “fine, absolutely fine” for so long that along the way, she’d convinced herself. The lie had slipped from her mouth effortlessly, and even though most days she no longer had to bear the immense pressure that came from living with magick, times like this always brought her down. 

Days when she regretted following Simon and Penny on Instagram, seeing their feeds light up with love and complaints about Uni (those were mainly Simon, Agatha knew Penny was pursuing a double major and loving it). Because even though she’d gotten impressingly good at lying, there was one lie she had never been able to pull off: pretending she didn’t miss Simon and Penny. 

She missed Simon’s sunny smiles whenever she held his hand, and Penny’s exaggerated eye-rolls whenever she did so. She missed the way that Penny had tried to be her friend, even if it was just out of pity. But most of all, she missed the easiness between her and Simon that had vanished long before they’d broke up. She didn’t want to be his girlfriend again, no, she wouldn’t want to take his happiness with Baz away like that, but she missed being around them. 

“Will you just message him already?” 

“What?” 

“Simon. You miss him, don’t you?” 

“Yes, but,” Agatha sighed. “He probably hates me, Cath. I left them without saying goodbye.” 

“And you’ll spend the rest of your life regretting it if you never text him ‘hello.’ Just do it, Agatha.” 

Agatha smoothed her thumb over her phone screen, teasing the idea. Finally, she clicked on Simon’s contact and composed a text, forcing herself to hit send. 

_ Hello, Simon. I’m so sorry I haven’t . . .  _

Cath shot her a proud grin, and when Agatha returned her smile, she felt another barrier slowly beginning to shatter. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sourcherrysconess on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
